


After the Bronze, Part II - All Better

by sabershadowkat



Series: Nightdreams [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	After the Bronze, Part II - All Better

Bam. Bam. Bam. 

"Spike, if you don't open this door this instant, I'm going to kick it down!" 

Closing his eyes, Spike whimpered at the unfairness of his unlife. All he wanted to do was get plowed and forget about the beautiful Slayer who haunted him every waking moment. Instead, he got plowed and the beautiful Slayer who haunted him every waking moment had told him she didn't want to shag him, made him wank off while she watched, and was now banging on the door to his apartment. 

If he didn't need a shrink before... 

Bam. Bam. Bam. 

"SPIKE!" 

Rolling onto his stomach, Spike half-crawled, half-slithered towards the door. Luckily, when he decided to get naked, he'd done so right there, conveniently leaving his clothing in a pile in front of the avocado green apartment door. "Just a bloody second, Slayer," he half-growled, half-whined, while trying to slide his jeans on. 

He never could chew gum and talk at the same time. 

Over he went, from a half-sitting, half-leaning position, to laying on his side with his trousers around his calves. Growling, he flopped on the floor, trying to pull them up, but mostly succeeding in banging his head on the door. 

"Spike?" Buffy called from the other side. "Are you ever going to open the door?" 

"Not if I had any say," Spike mumbled. He managed to get his jeans almost all the way up. "Hold on." 

Struggling to his feet, he grasped the edges of his waistband and hoisted up. 

Then screamed out in pain. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

Buffy kicked the door open behind him, hitting him right in the back and he fell face forward onto the floor. That did not help his situation any, as his male parts, which had been ever-so-painfully caught up by the zipper, were smashed between him and the floor. 

Spike curled up into a ball and whimpered pathetically, "Just stake me, Slayer." 

"What happened?" Buffy asked, dropping to her knees next to him and laying her hand on his shoulder. 

"You happened," he grunted, not moving. However, the Slayer had other plans. Pushing him somewhat roughly, he ended up on his back with his hands still cupped over his sensitive parts. Again, however, his sensitive parts were on the rather large size, so he wasn't hiding them that effectively. "Slayer!" 

Buffy's eyes grew huge and her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. "Are you ok?" she asked, her voice light and somewhat squeaky. 

"I got my bloody prick caught up in my zipper, what the fuck do you think?" Spike growled at her. 

She winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were...naked." 

"I told you to go away," he sighed. "But you never do. Not even when I drink like a bleedin' fish." 

"Fish don't drink." 

"Sod off." 

Spike closed his eyes and wished the Hellmouth would open and swallow him up. Then he felt warm, gentle hands covering his and he wondered if it had opened and swallowed him up and now he was in Hell. Those warm, gentle hands prodded his cold, rough ones away from his hurting man-parts and then said warm, gentle hands touched said hurting man-parts. 

He inhaled sharply, not sure if he was in pain from getting hurt or in pain from her touching him. He felt himself swell to full proportions again, then his face heat up as whatever leftover stolen blood not in one head shot to the other. "Er, Slayer?" 

"Shh," she whispered. "I'll kiss it and make it all better." 

Spike's eyes shot open at the same time he felt warm air on his cock. He shuddered when he looked down to see Buffy's blond head leaning over him. Those same eyes rolled back and closed again when she began placing light, warm, wet kisses down his rigid shaft and over his balls. 

"Cor, Slayer, that feels good," he murmured, his hands falling to the worn, faded, gold-colored carpet track on either side of him. 

She continued her ministrations, never varying her pressure, just lightly raining kisses all over his member and sac, until -- as she said she was going to make it - it felt all better. He silently and unexpectedly came, spilling onto her lips as she kissed the tip of his shaft. His entire body became languid and it felt as though he was sinking into the floor. 

"All better?" Buffy whispered. 

Spike fought to open his heavy eyelids and glanced down at her. "Yeah," he replied, smiling. "Definitely all better." 

"Good," she said, then faded away. 

Blinking rapidly, Spike tried to figure out where she went, but soon gave up and drifted off to sleep. 

 

End


End file.
